


Got a pistol for a mouth

by twistedingenue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, when in doubt tie them up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/pseuds/twistedingenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have ways of making Steve talk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a pistol for a mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Look, by this point we should all know that the blame falls to Meri and Beths. They are enablers. Smut enablers.

Steve wakes up more or less all at once when someone slaps his feet, but it takes him a moment to figure out why his arms feel loose and filled with a warm ache. It's not unusual for him to be stretched out, arms over his head when he sleeps. After so long being so constrained, he tends to fill space even with the bed holding more occupants than strictly necessary.

Another slap to his soles and he does open his eyes, and when he tries to jerk his hands down they stop quickly, tied to the slats in the headboard. "Fuck." he breathes out almost inaudibly.

"Well yeah," Steve's attention shifts to the end of the bed, where Bucky is holding Darcy with an arm around her hips and the other holding her up right between her breasts. He's lazily pushing himself into her, as if he was just biding time until Steve woke up, "I think that's the general idea here." Bucky whispers into Darcy's ear, causing her to roll her eyes dreamily, his hand drops and so does she, lowering herself until she's holding herself up by her forearms just inches away from Steve's legs.

If his hands weren't tied, he'd be able to just reach over, run fingers over her lips until she took them into her mouth like a beckoning promise. Steve's stronger than the bed, or even just the ropes, and they all know it, they all are waiting for him to go along with them.

"Darcy, doll, look at me." He says with a nod to Bucky, a knot unraveling in his throat. Her head snaps up and Bucky snaps to a hard rhythm. "That's right, look right at me." Her hands wrinkle the sheets, searching for leverage, but never taking her eyes off of Steve and her face goes through the hottest contortions, her deep throated moans giving way to the smallest of whimpers.

"Oh Bucky, so good at this, so good at taking our loud, gorgeous girl and, oh damn, look at her, babe." Steve keeps his voice low and controlled, watching as Bucky strokes her back and then collects her hair and pulls it back, thickly wrapped around his hand. It's just enough that Darcy lifts her chest and Steve can watch the rippling effect Bucky's thrusts has on her body. "She can barely speak to beg for it."

Darcy grins and gasps, not catching her breath enough to speak, but enough to let out a high pitched whine when Bucky finally moves his hand down from her hips and puts a finger on either side of her clit and matches keep pace himself. He's quiet and as put together as he can be, depending on Steve to fill his silence.

Steve's happy to oblige. 

"Yeah, can't even beg, so far gone. You like the way he fills you up, Darce? He's got a real nice cock, I bet it feels so good in you. You're always so damn warm and tight." What Steve really wants to do right now is snap the ropes, twist them against the slates until they break and get his hands on either one of them. He'll play nice though, play their fucking little game with them. He's aching to be released, for a quick stroke up the side of his own dick at the very least. But neither of his lovers seem to be interested in anything but looking at him. Darcy's lips press together, red and wide and trembling, and Bucky is starting to sweat, the sheen making him glow. "Fuck." he says louder, "You're a real asshole James, you know that? I know who's idea this really was. You let me up and I'll bend you over, open you up real nice and slow. You don't get quiet, you'll beg and beg until I'm pushing in your ass and taking what I want from you and if you are real good...." he falters just at the edges, his bravado running it's course.

"Yeah?" Bucky's voice is a raw and ragged, but he doesn't miss a beat either on Darcy's clit or his relentless pace he's pounding into her, "What if I'm real good? Come on punk, tell me." 

Steve grasps for thought, looks at Darcy, at how she's just barely held together now, "I'll have Darcy in front of you, pumping your cock through those gorgeous tits of hers, you can come right over them."

Such a little thing, still inelegantly said seems to tear down the last of Bucky's resolve and in a smooth motion, he lifts Darcy back up but only to turn her around and push her back on to the bed. She moves backwards until she can put her head against his stretched arm. It's going to cut off circulation, but it's worth it, because he's finally got some skin in the game here. She takes her hand, glides it over his chest, and Steve groans. Her hand is far too light, he needs more and she pushes his head over, moves so that she can kiss him. It's still too little, and he doesn't see it, but feels when Bucky lifts her legs and holds them against his chest and rests them on his shoulder.

Now Bucky doesn't aim for any semblance of self-control, just a frantic fuck and Steve gladly provides a counter point, wiping his tongue over her perfect lips and a much softer invasion. She's shaking now, almost completely silent, until everything boils over and she comes almost screaming, the sound swallowed by his mouth.

Bucky has thrown his head back, and the noises he's making are amazing, hitching and desperate.

"That's right James," Darcy says turning her head to look at him almost melting into the bed, "Let go. You wanna do what Steve suggests, come on my tits?"

"Not on yours, I think." James pulls out, and Darcy laughs and moves her legs off of him. Bucky quickly straddles Steve.

"Oh fuck," Steve yells because finally, he wants to be selfish, he wants and needs these two to pay attention to him. "Bucky -- Darce, be a sweetheart...."

"Not untying you." she sing-songs, a little giggle escaping in her haze. Steve groans in response, because other than the pressure and contact of Bucky's thighs, he's taking care not to touch anything else. It's pure fucking torture to watch Bucky jack himself and reduce himself to shambles and he can't do anything about it other than watch. Nothing but watch as his eyes roll back and he comes, shooting across Steve's chest.

"Oh damn." Steve says.

"It's fun to get you to swear like this," Darcy says into his ear, " I bet I could just clean up and...." Steve nearly jumps up as she leans over and licks. 

"Hell, doll, aren't you just....just, damn." And it's always best when it's Bucky whose speechless. Bucky is almost never at a loss for words.

"As fun as this is," Steve groans, none of this has done any good for his cock. "I have a little problem. Will someone please take care of it for me?"

Bucky descends and kneels again, this time wrapping his mouth around Steve's dick. "Oh fuck finally." Bucky's mouth is red hot as he sucks and runs his tongue around his head and over the slit. And that's all that needed for Steve to come after being so long a voyeur. Steve arches his back and bucks his cock deeper a couple of times, swallowing as he spills into Bucky's mouth.

"You look like sin itself." Darcy says, starting to untie the ropes, "Sound like it too." One his arm is free, he runs it over Darcy's body, taking in her curves and softness, "Oh god, no. Overstimulated." she objects and curls into him, and he settles his arm to cup the curve of her ass, holding her close.

"You sounded like sin," Bucky states, low and into his ear as he unties the last knot, "Told you he could do it." he says to Darcy as he settles into the bed as well.

"Yeah, I totally owe you that twenty dollars," Darcy replies, "I'm sorry I didn't have faith in your ability to adapt Steve. But you have to admit, that was such a good way to get you talking, babe."

"I'm not sure what to be more impressed by," Steve says, yawning already starting to drift off, "that you were able to tie me up and get me naked without me noticing, or that a plan of yours actually worked."

"I'll remember to be offended by that later." Bucky laughs, "Much later."


End file.
